Quest for Conquest
Quest for Conquest is a short story that tells how Vrezer overthrowed Tuma, the leader of the Rock Tribe, in the Shadow Rain Alternate Universe. Story In the long history of Bara Magna, there have been many mythical heroes and villians. Though many of them were invented, or had atribuited the the achievements of generations, there might be some truth in the legends. Especially in the ones that are still remembered with fear... **** The night in the desert was cold. If during the day staying too much under the sun meant death, in the night it was as dangerous. Many dangerous creatures appeared, as their prime hunting hour was midnight. Someone with minor sanity would not venture to go to the wastelands at night. The agori, villagers of Bara Magna, knew that. At night, most agori slept in their huts, while some others stayed as sentries and watched for any dangers. But the rock agori, habitants of Roxtus were different. At night, they worked as slaves for the skrall, a race of brutal warriors who served their leader, Tuma. Tuma was preparing to enter in war with the other tribes, which meant that the agori had to forge and repair weapons, collect thornax and other tasks. All this was watched by an elite warrior class Skrall, Vrezer. The scene pleased him. The agori worked without stop, there wasn’t time to waste. And they feared that if they didn’t work enough they would be thrown to the Spikit. But what they feared worst was the rage of Vrezer. Sadistic, brutal and savage were only some of the adjectives that his victims had given him in their last moments. Sometimes he whipped agori workers just for fun. Other times, he threw skrall soldier to the Spikit, and enjoyed watching as the beasts crushed their armour and both of the heads of the beast shredded the victim’s flesh. Vrezer was an expert in the non-thornax combat stile, and he remembered the good old times in which he trained soldier class Skrall, and sometimes killed them for pleasure. Vrezer’s thoughts were interrupted by a rock agori. "Tuma has started a meeting and he wants you and the rest of the elite warrior Skrall to discuss the battle plan, sir." "Ok, now get out of my sight and go back to work!" The agori ran to the mine, and Vrezer headed to Tuma’s tower. The tower was tall and it had many rooms. Vrezer’s favourites were the torture chambers, were prisoners screamed during days until they died. And he didn’t like Tuma. He hated him. Tuma always treated the other elite warrior Skrall as if they were nothing more than soldier class skrall. Worst, his battle plans were horrible. After walking up the stairs for some minutes, Vrezer arrived at the throne room. There, there was Tuma in his throne and a table that measured five meters long. There all the warrior class skrall were waiting for Vrezer so they would start to discuss the battle plan. "My fellow Skrall- began Tuma- we will crush Atero in three days. Be prepared" **** A hot discussion was taking place in Tuma’s throne room. Vrezer seemed to be the only one enjoying it. It was his opportunity, the first he had had in centuries to bring down that big green guy called Tuma. Vrezer's companions, fools, as Vrezer thinks, discuss with Tuma. A blue and black Skrall raises from his chair, and starst to speak. "We can’t attack Atero tomorrow! Don’t you see, the glatorian will overpower us! Tomorrow the great tournament takes place, so all the glatorian and agori will be there." "Do you dare to even doubt of my battle plans? I’m Tuma, ruler of the skrall, the last surviving of my class. I lead my tribe to victory in the war, I survived baterra and ice soldiers, do you think that you can doubt of my strategies?" Before Vrezer could even blink, Tuma decapitated the blue skrall. "Who wants to be next?" "If you led us to victory, why are we there, fighting for a barren territory, when we could be ruling in the Bota Magna forests? If you lead us to victory, why are we there, escaping from Baterra, hurrying to crush the Agori before they find us?" "The fire soldiers drained all the substance from the core of the planet before we could arrive to the northern frost. But, who are you to talk? Have you ever faced death, Vrezer?" "Yes, once. That’s how I earned my name. I was one of the soldiers who fought against the jungle army during the war… the fight that ended with the majority of us fused to the trees. Yes, the battle of the forest of blades, I still remember the pain to try to defuse yourself out of the tree; it was like if you were trying to get your skin off. But, miraculously, I escaped, survived my wounds and returned to our base on the forests. I was promoted to my rank, given a name, and now I’m going to talk to you as I wish." Then, Vrezer jumped and put himself on the table, and I started to talk. "Who is with me! We have enough of this! Enough of stupid battle plans, we, the warrior class, must be the ruling class in Bara Magna!" After Vrezer's speech three warrior skrall jumped on the metal table, closely followed by Grezer and two black and gold skrall. Finally, a purple skrall joined them in the rebellion. Tuma was left alone in his throne, with the same expression in his face to that of the agori before they were executed. Vrezer spoke again, this time with a maniacall grin. "Seems like you aren’t going to rule anymore, Tuma. Grezer, Peratus, bring him to the torture chamber. I will have fun torturing you Tuma. It will be slow, and painful. But see the good side Tuma, you will never have to worry about conquest anymore, because from these day, I rule the rock tribe!" Vrezer watched with please as Tuma was chained and brought to the torture chamber. He murmured something, maybe he was cursing him. Vrezer would torture him later. He sat on his throne, and though about the way that he had just opened. A quest for conquest, were only the strongest would survive. Category:Stories Category:User:Abc8920